Shiori Momono
Shiori Momono (百野 栞 Momono Shiori) is fictional character in 11eyes. She is a "traditional magician" and is usually seen with a book. Although originally a sub character, she eventually ended up being a main character later in the story. Appearance Shiori's body is created by Sophia Missouri, a magician who used to be a member of Thule Society, an organization which was created by the Nazi to oppose Index. Her original human body is never shown, but it is entirely possible that her current body is just as identical. She is portrayed with long silver hair, partly tied into two ponytail by red ribbons, on the left and right side of her head. She also wears a red headband. Both of her eyes are deep crimson (slightly darker than her school uniform color). At school, she wears the standard red seifuku, black tights and brown boots, with the latter is seemingly popular in the series. On other occasions, she shows up in her casual clothes composes of a white shirt with black collar and wristband, a brown tie and a black short dress. She also possesses magus clothing which only appears twice in the game. In the anime, her body is revealed to be doll-like. In the game, however, it is impossible to distinguish her fake body from a real one. Personality Shiori is a silent girl who rarely expresses her emotions. She seemed indifferent to the students who approached her in class as first but eventually warmed up to Kaori and Tadashi and grew to treasure them due to their friendly spirit. She later grew attached to the two and developed the idea of wanting to protect them at all cost. On the other hand, in battle, she is very ruthless. As the story advances, she killed Acedia and Avaritia without holding back even though they were part of her family line. To accomplish her mission, she even attempted to kill both the Black Knights and Kakeru's gang when they were fighting each other. Story Secret Agent Shiori's secret identity is that of an apostle of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, and is given the name "Ursula of the Bookshelf". She transfered to Kakeru's school to monitor the place and report its situation to Index. Her assignment was due to the sudden disappearance of the last warden. She is extremely powerful and is candidate for the next 14 saints, the highest officials within Index. However, her family line is cursed to be born without eyeballs. In her case, the curse is even worse and she couldn't even move a finger. Her current body is a magical artifact with her brain and nervous system transplant into and allow her to hold 5000 magical books within. The body operates by absorbing magical energy. Ursula of the Bookshelf On October 12th, during Red Night, she defended the bridge (which leads to the Academy) and encountered Invidia. As Invidia was alone, Shiori fended her off with ease, almost killed her if it wasn't for Superbia's intervention. Later, a seriously injured Acedia encountered Shiori on his way back to the crystal. He tried to kill her but Shiori appeared to be much more powerful than him, therefore, she killed him. On October 28th, while the Black Knights, consisted of only Superbia and Avaritia, were having a hard time dealing with an enraged Yukiko, Shiori assaulted them all, hoped that she would kill both the Black Knights and the "fragments" all at once and eliminating the chance of Liselotte being revived. However, due to her intervention, Yukiko managed to slip through Superbia's defense and got close to the crystal, only to be absorbed by it. Liselotte was awaken because of these turn of events. Fortunately, Red Night ended not long after that. The Truth After Red Night ended, she revealed her and the Black Knights' identity to Kakeru's gang. However, she also did know about the Black Knights' motive, so she could not provide them with that information. Later, when the gang decided to use Misuzu's house as a temporary operating base, they found Superbia waiting there. She expained to the gang about why the Black Knights were targeting them and gave them three days to think and commit suicide. Shiori decided to fight and asked Kakeru to remove the seal on her body so that she could unleash all the power available in her body, through sexual intercourse. At this point, the player can choose whether to accept her request or not. If not, Shiori will find another person to help her. Dragon Hunter On November 3rd, Kakeru, Misuzu, Kukuri and Shiori decided to finish the battle once and for all. Misuzu fought with Superbia, who came to her house, Kukuri and Shiori co-operated to defeat Avaritia, transformed into a giant black dragon, leaving Liselotte to Kakeru. As the dragon had absorbed Avaritia's magical power, it became too powerful for Shiori. Even at her best condition, she could not inflict any damage on it; each time she tried to cast a spell, the dragon would reply with a powerful flame and when she attempted to use her strongest spell, the dragon would even reply by firing a powered Contract of the Rainbow, the same spell used to split Liselotte's Voidstone into different dimension, at her, giving her no time to attack. Kukuri then used her chains to restrict the dragon's movement. Shiori used that chance to fully chant her strongest spell one last time and fired at the dragon, successful defeat it, she was incapacitated after the attack, however, as nearly all of the magical energy in her body was spent. She asked Kukuri to heal her so she could assist Kakeru, but Kukuri killed her instead. Finale Shiori and others was resurrected by Kukuri in a new world where everyone survived the battle. They remembered about their battle in Red Night, but not Kukuri, as she erased her existence from their memories. The gang then went to Cyberiad to take a photo. Yukiko pushed Takahisa when the photo was taken, and Shiori complaint that he was an obstacle in the picture. If the True Ending is unlocked, however, Kukuri will return to the group and then take a photo with them. Yukiko would also do the same like in the normal ending, causing a mess like the other ending, but in this ending Shiori simply asked "Are we done?" when the gang was arguing about the ruckus. In the anime, the Black Knights joined forces with Kakeru so she helped them fight Liselotte. She is then defeated and gave her fragment to Kakeru to send Liselotte to the space-time rift as a last resort. Even that she was never seen in the last episode of 11eyes and including Kukuri. Abilities Being a powerful mage of Index, she is able to kill the Black Knight Acedia with only one spell and is the only one considered dangerous by Superbia. Her body contains 5000 magic books which serve as both her power and energy for movements. A part of them is sealed, however, and the only way to access the sealed part is through sexual intercourse with a man. Once the seal is broken, her power greatly increases and the Black Knight Avaritia's defeat in the final battle is a proof, although after that she is temporarily unable to move until her magical energy is replenished. Aside from her magic capabilities, she also posseses some other unique skills. Her reading speed is incredibly fast which, from Kakeru's point of view, looks as if she is turning pages rather than reading a book. In addition, her remembering ability is quite impressive. It is revealed in the game that she remembers all the names and contents of the books she ever read, thus, she remembers all the books that exist in the school library, much to Kakeru's surprise. Also, she is able to beat Tadashi in a video game multiple times, even though she only looked at it once beforehand. In the anime, her Voidstone fragment gives her the ability to travel between dimensions. Trivia *She is one of the shortest character in the series. She is even shorter than Yukiko, who is one year younger than her. *The reason why she blushes upon meeting Kakeru is partly because she wants him to break the seal on her body. *The player can choose whether to help her remove her seal or not. Even if her request is rejected, she still appears in the last battle at full power. Category:Index Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Fragments Category:Traditional magicians